A next generation mobile wireless communication system generally provides a high speed multimedia service. With the use of multimedia service becoming more widespread, wireless communication users' demand and need for faster, more reliable, and better multimedia is growing.
To accommodate such a growing demand, research to provide more efficient and improved service is taking place. In other words, various methods of improving data transmission are being researched, and in particular, ways to improve use of frequency resources are being explored.
More specifically, the research relates to transmitting in parallel a plurality of non-interfering subcarriers so as to address multi-path interference experienced in high speed data transmission systems. For example, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), which uses overlapping subcarriers, can be implemented to increase frequency efficiency.
In addition, a wireless communication environment and/or channel condition can change as a result of mobility of a mobile station (MS) or simply due to changes in the communication environment. In view of this, it is important to provide reliable data throughput so that the users can continue to experience and enjoy quality of service (QoS).